Domon's Last Stand
by Zelda Martial
Summary: Chapter Two is partially up Chap. 2 Summary After recovering from the events with the Dark Gundam, the Neo Shuffle Alliance groups together with their guardian allies to formulate a plan...
1. Enter the GE Gundam Fighter

****

Disclaimer: _Don't own G Gundam though me and a host of my friends would love to! *cries* This story is intended as a chapter story. More will follow after this._

Have you read the other tales of my life leading up to this moment? No… I didn't think so. You don't know me do you? Hrm… you might. I am a warrior sworn to defend the existence of time. My current mission is to guard the gundam warriors of the Shuffle Alliance who in turn are sworn to uphold justice in the so called Gundam Fights. With my own gundam, G.E., I have been secretly tailing the gundam fighter from Neo-Japan - Domon Kasshu in attempts keep him from dying if by some chance he comes into contact with the Dark Gundam and his estranged brother Kyoji. I have already felt the ripples of time shifting because of this fated 14th Gundam Fight and I must assure victory to Kasshu, even if it means defeating other gundams in the fight myself. But what will happen if I fail my mission here? Not even I, the traveler of all dimensions of time, can possibly know the answer. Time is too infinite, but one thing I know for sure is if Kasshu looses here, his true battle with the Dark Gundam will end in the death and destruction of all. My fellow guardians, guard the other four members of the Shuffle Alliance, for they may be our last hope.


	2. Brothers No More

Chapter 1 **_--finished--_**

Brothers No More

Just as the Shining Gundam's saber hit the metal shell of the Dark Gundam, Domon immediately realized he had made a huge mistake. He tried to free his saber from the shell, but the evil located within it continued to draw energy from the sword to complete its transformation.

As soon as it drew its last amount of needed energy for the transformation, the shell released the saber causing the Shining Gundam, and its fighter within, to be thrown backwards into the shattered remnants of once proud and tall buildings of Shinjuko City in Japan on Earth.

Having only been temporarily stunned, Domon struggled to one knee to look straight at the Dark Gundam and the man he once called brother.

"Kyoji…" Domon struggled to whisper that one solitary word as he stood upon his legs. With Domon within, guiding his every move, the Shining Gundam too stood up. Kyoji regarded the Shining Gundam, and its fighter, with utmost distaste. He knew that Domon was his brother, but he also knew that Domon was the only one who could stop him - a problem he was to soon rectify. Raising his left arm, he commanded the Dark Gundam to fire at Domon Kasshu and his Shining Gundam.

"Domon, look out!" Neo-Germany shouted out. However, shouting to Domon wasn't going to do any good as he had been transfixed with horror at the fact that his own brother was about to shoot at him. Neo-Germany quickly knocked Domon and the Shining Gundam down with his own gundam as the devastating blast intended for the Shining Gundam, passed over their heads. After the dust and debris had settled from the explosion that had occurred some distance behind them, Domon looked back at Kyoji we a gaze horrified at his brother's betrayal of his family, his country, and the Earth. Kyoji returned the gaze with a sneer as he commanded the Dark Gundam to rise. Soon after, he and Master Asia disappeared into the cloud covered night with their gundams, never to be seen in Shinjuku City, Japan again.

His eyes wide with disbelief, Domon tried running after Kyoji and his former master, but he stopped a short distance away after realizing that trying to catch up with them would be futile. It was then that he collapsed to his knees tears streaming down his face in un-controlled rage.

Not too far away, Rain stood watch over the four other gundam fighters for whom the remaining Shuffle Alliance members gave their lives to protect from the Dark Gundam's cells that were over taking their bodies and their minds. I stood their with her. I knew she couldn't see me, but I had to see for myself - had to make sure that, George, Chibodee, Sai Saishi, and Argos were still alive. 

"George?" I whispered to the Gundam fighter from Neo-France. "Stay with me…" Trailing off my thought, I Looked towards the other fighters. "Chibodee… Argo…" Turning my gaze back down to Sai Saishi, I spoke yet again. "My little gundam warrior… stay with me..." As I held Sai Saishi in my arms, I let my eyes wander again over the other fighters. Their bodies were battered and torn nearly as bad as their gundams had been from the fight that they had to endure against the Shuffle Alliance. As I, yet again, focused my attention back towards Neo-China's gundam fighter, tears began streaming down my face as I felt all things were now hopeless. The Shuffle Alliance had failed in it's attempts to save Sai Saishi and the others. Their bodies were still ravaged with the DG cells, even though the alliance tried desperately to reverse the dark cells evil power. Regardless of how hopeless it seemed now, I knew what I had to do. Tilting my head back, I let out a piercing cry of the golden eagle, summoning my five guardians to my side. They were five birds - the red tailed hawk, the white phoenix, the yellow canary, the blue jay, and the green calliope hummer. Like me, they could not be seen by Rain or anyone else and they could also not be heard.

****

"My five guardians, you are aware of what I must do. Please guard the Neo-Shuffle Alliance with your own lives. I shall return when I have regenerated."

After I had spoke, the five birds flew off towards their respective gundams to await the time in which the gundam fighters awoke. After they had reached their perches, I too transformed into my golden eagle form before being consumed by a bright golden light, which temporarily blinded Rain.

Domon turned back towards where Rain stood and saw a brilliant flash of golden light. He knew not what the light signified, but somehow he felt at ease. Turning back to face the direction in which his brother, and the Dark Gundam, disappeared, he whispered these words: "I am sorry you chose this path Kyoji. From this moment on, we are brothers no more.


	3. Alliance Unite

__

Chapter Two **-- to be continued --**

**__**

Alliance Unite

Domon was still gazing up at the sky when George, Chibodee, Sai Saishi, and Argo began to stir. Rain was quietly checking over the Gundam fighters, but her gaze kept shifting back to Domon. She was worried about what was going through his head and what rash decisions he was about to make regarding him brother Kyoji and his Dark Gundam.

"Domon," Rain whispered in her mind. "Please don't do anything stupid." She had finished checking over the fighters by this point and they were sitting up, murmuring to themselves questions about what had happened. After getting his mind back on the straight and narrow, Sai Saishi noticed Domon a short ways away and went over to join him. He remained silent for a time, but soon his curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey bro, what happened?"

Domon hadn't heard Sai Saishi come up beside him, so he was slightly startled when Sai Saishi asked him the question. Clearly Sai Saishi remembered nothing that had happened to him. Perhaps that was for the best. Until he had been asked that question, Domon hadn't realized how much he actually missed the kid Gundam fighter from Neo-China. Placing a hand on Sai Saishi's head, while still looking skyward, Domon finally answered his question.

"A great evil has been awoken and must be stopped at all costs. It was foolish of me to think he would change." Domon still had within his right hand the picture of Kyoji. He tightly closed his fist tightly around the picture and could feel it crumble slightly.

Despite the mood that Domon was in, Sai Saishi was transfixed upon a little green bird he had never seen before. He figured it to be about four inches long and was hovering in the air right before him. He tried to grab the little creature out of the air, but it moved just millimeters to avoid capture.

The little hummingbird did not seem very frightened by the fact that someone had just tried fo capture it. In fact, it seemed to be toying with Sai Saishi.

****

TBC…


End file.
